


Online dating is less weird because of you

by shiguresmessyhouse



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Dirty Jokes, Falling In Love, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, KuroKen Week, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Neck Kissing, Online Dating, POV Kozume Kenma, Texting, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiguresmessyhouse/pseuds/shiguresmessyhouse
Summary: You must be super good at algebra too huh?”“Actually yeah. I like math.”“Nerd.” Kuroo extended his arm to poke kenma’s forehead. His skin was soft.Kenma flinched at the gesture. “Says you.”“You’re just jealous because I’m good at science!”“Who said I’m not?”“I did. Just now.” Kuroo smirked.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Online dating is less weird because of you

“So he cheated on you?”

“I guess so…” Kenma and akaashi were sitting across from each other on his couch, the two of them attended the same college. After meeting at the opening ceremonies their similar personalities were what led them to become good friends rather quickly.

In the kitchen was akaashi’s longtime boyfriend, Bokuto. Apparently they’ve known each other since junior high and started dating in Highschool. Bokuto reminded kenma of a puppy. Very energetic and cute. Kenma wasn't a big fan of dogs, he liked cats. Akaashi seemed to like dogs however.

“Tell me the story again. I'm still not clear on who this kageyama guy was.” Akaashi scratched the back of his head.

Kenma sighed. “Hinata, the guy who I had been dating for 6 months invited me over to watch a movie. I had gotten there early and came in since I had a key to his apartment. It was quiet so I assumed he was playing video games in his room or something. When I opened his bedroom door Kageyama was kissing Hinata. Their coworkers or at least that's what hinata told me. He tried to convince me it was an accident. But I saw the way they looked at each other.” Kenma let stray pieces of his hair cover his frown.

Akaashi was quiet for a moment, clearly processing kenmas words. “And you decided to tell us… half a year later?”

“I was embarrassed. I don't want to be known as the guy who got cheated on. Twice.” Kenma always had bad luck with relationships. Even in highschool. Maybe it was because his personality lacked something most guys wanted. That or he just wasn't cut out for anything more than a fling.

“I don't think the first guy should count. I mean he didn't even try to hide the fact that he cheated!” Bokuto exclaimed while brewing cups of tea for the three of you.

“Thanks Bokuto. I feel a lot better knowing I wasn't good enough for a coverup story on why my ex was spending more time at the gym than with his so-called soulmate.” Kenma slid further down the couch wondering if he tried hard enough maybe he could melt into it.

“He didn't mean it like that kenma.” Akaashi formed his lips into a thin line. “You just have bad luck choosing partners. That’s all.”

“So what do you suggest i do to fix that?” Kenma mumbled out, suddenly finding high interest in the ceiling fan.

“Let us set you up on a blind date! Akaashi and I can make you a dating profile and we’ll find you a non cheating guy.” Bokuto placed three cups of tea on the coffee table before plopping down next to his boyfriend. “It’s better than dating another coworker. Plus if it doesn't work out you don't have to see them ever again.”

“Bokuto-san is right. Maybe it’ll be fun.” Akaashi says.

Kenma brought the cup up to his mouth and took a sip. The warm beverage easing his knotted stomach. “We don’t exactly have the same taste in men. Plus blind dates are weird.”

“What’s wrong with blind dates?” Questioned akaashi. His right arm was draped loosely around bokuto's shoulders.

“You have no idea whether or not it's a normal person, a catfish or a psycho criminal. You also don't know a single thing about each other which makes conversations dull. I’m not a fan of trying to figure out whether or not a complete stranger is just using me or is having the worst night of his life hanging out with me.” Kenma shuddered at the thought of accidentally matching with a killer.

Akaashi shook his head, giving kenma a reassuring smile. “The chances of whoever you match with being a killer is one and a million. Plus if you don’t know the person you can ask any question you want since you have no way of knowing what offends them and what doesn't. Like bokuto-san said if you don't click you can move on and find someone else.”

“I’m still not sure if i’m ready to date again after Hinata. I’m not good at letting go that easily. Getting your heart broken in the same way two times in a row is soul crushing. Why can’t I just mope around playing video games until I’m ready.” Kenma shrugged. He was being honest, after hinata he became extremely insecure that he wasn't good enough for love.

“Exactly! So if you don't bond it's okay because you're not looking for a relationship yet. Come on kenma don’t be a party pooper, how are we supposed to go on double dates!?” Bokuto pouted, making kenma feel guilty for wanting to protest against them so badly. This is why he hated dogs. They always got what they wanted by begging instead of working for it like cats.

“Fine. One date. That’s it.” Kenma only agreed for the sake of his friends to stop pestering him. He always put his others feelings before his,, never giving his own feelings anymore then a thought here and there. Making friends was never his strong suit; he more so enjoyed keeping to himself. Except when it came to akaashi and bokuto, they took a liking to him. Most likely because they found his bluntness and timid personality ‘captivating’ and helpful.

“Yay!” Bokuto threw a fist into the air

___________

Akaashi aided kenma in setting up a profile, bio, and a profile picture. Originally bokuto and akaashi wanted something that very subtly screamed desperate.

Kenma immediately shut that down.

Instead the three of them agreed on something a lot more laid back and mellow. Something that would definitely make people drawn to his ‘go with the flow’ personality they had designed for him in just his bio and pictures.

“Now what?” According to the two of them, kenma didn't have the first clue about online dating.

“We wait.”

“That’s boring.” Bokuto huffed, earning a noise from kenma in agreement. It was now much later and they were watching some sci-fi movie akaashi liked. Kenma didn't give it much focus since all he could focus on was whether or not this would actually be as pleasing as akaashi described it to be.

“Love doesn't happen overnight. Be patient.”

What he never expected was to have one person bring him out completely of his comfort zone. Especially not some internet stranger.

_________

An entire week went by.

Bokuto texted him pictures of every request he had gotten. All day. It made him wonder how bokuto was able to manage working a job as attentive as a Relator agent while seemingly spending hours on social media. Maybe akaashi was right and he actually was one of the best in tokyo. Therefore he didn't need to work around the clock like everyone else.

No one had peaked his interest yet. Most of the requests were by weirdos or girls. Whom he had zero interests in. Truthfully because they all seemed too desperate to get in his pants. Exactly what he didn’t want.

It went on like this for a month. His phone was constantly being blown up by Bokuto. Akaashi must’ve gotten tired of his prideful behavior because he took matters into his own hands and forced kenma to talk to some guy named Kuroo.

He was a year older than him and his slicked up black hair looked like a rooster .His chiseled face, expressive black eyes, and radiant smile gave Kenma the impression that he was either popular in highschool and full of himself or popular in highschool and pitied those who didn't fit into the same social category as him.

He could already think of a million snarky remarks just by his profile picture and cheesy pickup line in his bio, ‘If I had a choice between DNA and RNA, I'd choose RNA because it has U in it.” What the hell does that even mean?

Their interaction had only been going on for 3 days and so far all kenma was able to note was that (expected) he was a chemist, an only child, and always wanted to have the last word. His self absorbent attitude made his blood boil. Not enough to stop answering his text messages apparently.

kuroo  
Morning kozume :)

kenma  
Hello.

kuroo  
So blunt  
It seems like ur never happy

Kenma  
You can tell my emotions by the way I text?

Kuroo  
Yes.  
U can tell a lot about the way a person texts  
4 example u can tell i don't care much about what ppl think of me by the way i use so much slang

Kenma  
That’s bs.  
I wouldn't have known that until you told me. There’s no way you can tell anything from texting.

Kuroo  
I can tell by ur proper grammar that ur the total opposite  
u care about what others think of u  
So ur thought process is probably somewhere along the lines of if i talk less i give everyone around me less to judge me for

Kenma  
You're weird.  
Are you sure you're not a stalker?

Kuroo  
Nope, I can't say that i fit that category at all  
I'm just good at jumping 2 conclusions

Kenma  
And reading people.  
Which scares me if we ever go out.

Kuroo  
If? :(

Kenma  
If.

Kuroo  
Am i that bad?

Kenma  
No you’re tolerable.

Kuroo  
Just tolerable?

Kenma  
Yes.

Kuroo  
Does that mean im tolerable enough 4 u to...go on a date w/ me :0

Kenma  
Mmm No.

Kuroo  
Why not?

Kenma  
Cause I'd rather play video games.

Kuroo  
Playing video games is more fun than me buying u dinner?

Kenma  
Yeah.

Kuroo  
What if I buy u dinner and dessert?

Kenma  
Tempting…  
Fine.

Kuroo  
Yay !  
I’ll pick u up tomorrow at 3 Kozume :)

Kenma  
Kk.

______

Akaashi insisted on coming over and helping out kenma. Something about kenma’s style not being “first date” appropriate. He had to admit it hurt a little. It took an hour of bokuto and akaashi bickering back and forth but kenma didn't mind since he just played on his switch throughout the entirety of it.

Imagine two dads arguing on what their son should wear for the first day of school. That’s exactly how it went. Expect that they were all the same age.

After an entire hour kenma ended up in a red striped turtle neck and some loose black jeans that Bokuto insisted on cuffing as a dead giveaway to his sexuality. It was the middle of winter so he put on a red crew neck just to be sure he'd be warm and comfortable.

“Maybe it's too much red?” Akaashi cocked his head to the side

“No! Red suits him. I like it!” Bokuto gave kenma a thumbs up.

“Are you sure? Maybe it's not casual enough….”

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I’m standing right here and its fine. Plus I like it and he’s almost here.”

Bokuto wiped away fake tears on his face. “They grow up so fast!” He buried his face into the crook of akaashi’s neck.

“Make him pay.” Akaashi advised. “He looked like he had good money.

Kenma scoffed, locking the door to his apartment, he was greeted with a black mustang parked right outside his building. He opened it timidly, immediately being slapped in the face with how much better looking kuroo was in person.

“You look nice.” Kuroo had a cheesy grin plastered all over his stupidly glowing face.

“Thanks.”

“You're taller than i expected.” Kuroo says.

“You're more observant than I expected.”

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Kuroo turned his body to get a good look at kenma and for a split second he swore he saw him blush.

Kenma shrugged his shoulders, easing back into the seat. “It’s whatever you want it to be.”

“Fair.” The awkward silence made kenma want to jump out of the moving car. He wanted so badly to mess around on his phone but bokuto hammered into his brain that it was somehow disrespectful to be on his phone too much during he date.

Thankfully before he could grip the door handle kuroo spoke up. “You mentioned you played volleyball in highschool, what position?”

“I was a setter.” Kenma answered.

“I was a middle blocker and not too brag or anything but also the captain of my team.” Kuroo noticed right off the back that Kenma's voice was very soft, almost sing-songy like. Despite his provoking attitude.

“I knew it.”

‘Knew what?” Kuroo narrowed his eyes.

“That you’d be some kind of jock. I could tell by your good looks that you were probably popular in highschool too.”

“You think I'm good looking? That’s sweet.” Kuroo put a hand over his heart taken back by the hidden compliment. “You're right, I was popular in highschool...and college. I always had girls after me.”

Kenma didn't realize the previous words that slipped from his mouth. He was mildly embarrassed that he did not control his thoughts better. “They must’ve felt their worlds fall apart when they found out you were into guys.”

“They did. In all honesty it was hilarious that they didn't figure it out earlier.”

______

The rest of the drive was just small talk led by kuroo. He pulled up to a friendly looking diner. Kuroo insisted on opening the door for Kenma both getting out the car and walking into the restaurant. They slid into a booth near the back.

“I wasn't sure what kind of food you liked.”

“This is fine. It's quiet.” There was a family, a few booths behind them and a couple close to their age near the front.

“It matches your personality.”

“Quiet?

“Quiet but snarky. I like it.” Something about kenma made kuroo want to look at him all day. Like a piece of abstract art.

“That's good. Or else you’d be wasting my time.” Kenma doesnt think too much about what he says sometimes unless of course he cares about the person

“And my time. Glad we’re on the same page kozume.” Kuroo smiled.

Kenma thought it was quite amusing looking at kuroos, a black long sleeve and red hoodie that unintentionally matched kenmas sweater. He was so cocky in text that he almost expected him to have worn a suit. “Why’d you start online dating?’

Kuro stared down at the menu as if trying to stir up an exaggerated answer but instead he said, “I like the factor of surprises. You never know if you're going to match with a psychopath or 57 year old man. Thankfully I got to be matched with a cute nerd who as far as I know isn't a criminal, in my book I’d say that's a huge win.”

That was only half the answer he expected. He gave kuroo a small smile of gratitude. “That’s what I tried to tell my friends. But they said the chances of that were one and a million.”

“They’re right. I’ve been on a couple dates. Most of them ended in the bedroom but some of them I left halfway through because people don't exactly look like the pictures they used. Still, I have yet to come across a killer.” Kuroo looked like he had won some kind of medal or something.

“You choose looks over personality?” Kenma asked.

“No not usually.” Kuroo exhaled.” I just don’t like liars.”

Kenma nodded, the food was mediocre but kuroo’s stupid jokes made up for it. Kuroo was the type of guy you felt like you’ve known for years but in reality you’ve only known him for a week. For the first time in awhile conversation came easy for kenma. He didn't feel the need to hesitate with his words. Everything between them felt so natural and comfortable.

“You eat like a child.” Kuroo pointed at kenma in his passenger seat.

“What’s your point?”

“Nothing. It just humours me.”

“The amount of food I consume makes you laugh?” Kenma lifted both of his eyebrows, the rest of his face stayed emotionless.

“Well when you put it that way it’s not as funny.” Kuroo pouted.

“Sorry.”

“That's alright.. You can make it up to me by telling me what you're majoring in?”

“Business.”

Kuroo lips curved into an o shape. “So you must be really smart then.”

“I guess so.” Kuroo made him feel like a genius with just one comment. Usually people didn’t want to hear about his major since it was labeled as ‘lame’ to most people his age.

“You must be super good at algebra too huh?”

“Actually yeah. I like math.”

“Nerd.” Kuroo extended his arm to poke kenma’s forehead. His skin was soft.

Kenma flinched at the gesture. “Says you.”

“You’re just jealous because I’m good at science!”

“Who said I’m not?” Kenma turned to face him in the driver's seat. His side profile was even better than his front profile. His sharp features flustered kenma.

“I did. Just now.” Kuroo smirked.

He pulled up to Kenma's apartment complex, usually he had no problem deciding whether or not the mood was leaning towards a kiss or a simple wave goodbye. But with Kenma he was stumped. They’d just met and already he wanted to be able to know him like the back of his hand. His soft voice made his heart melt. His piercing gold eyes drew him in everytime. How badly he wanted to feel his soft skin bare and under him.

Kenma was like the Christmas gift you’d been waiting for all year. Expect both of them had been waiting for it since highschool.

“Here you are, math genius.”

Kenma didn't move, his eyes were stuck on the view in front. His face remained emotionless. This was the one part akaashi and bokuto failed to educate him on. He was too nervous to make any moves, but what if kuroo was too? Kenma wanted another date. In fact kenma wanted multiple other dates. For the first time he felt like he was able to take things slow.

He finally felt like he wanted to get to know someone completely before getting in the sheets with them. His pride stung when he realized akaashi was in fact right. Maybe online dating didn't suck.

“This is awkward.” Kenma blurted out.

“Yeah.. Usually I know what to do but you’re very hard to read. Which is fine by me because I just get to spend more time learning how to read you better.”

“Oh.”

“Just oh?” Kuroo was completely perplexed.

“Yup.”

More comfortable silence. Kenma was about to just get up and give kuroo a simple thank you until he opened his mouth again.

“Kozume?”

“Yes?”

Kuroo’s gaze was focused on kenma.“Can i kiss you?”

Kenma gave kuroo a nod of approval when he felt kuroo gently brush his hand onto his cheek bone to run his fingers through the bottom of kenma’s hair. Kenma took this random wift of courage in himself to be the first one to lean into kuroo’s lips. They were gentle to say the least.

He kissed kenma like he wanted to savour every inch of mouth, kissing him slowly and full heartedly. Nothing else mattered in this moment, not the sound of his car, not the 50 text messages his friends had sent him, not the fact that he was kissing a guy he just met, not even his insecurities.

Out of instinct kenma placed a hand on kuroo’s shoulder, his thumbs mindlessly caressing it. Kuroo’s breath lingered of breath mints and made kenma laugh internally. Kuroo had suddenly taken Kenna’s bottom lip into his mouth. The sudden contact made his breath stagger.

Kenma felt like he never wanted to pull away, he prayed, something he’d never done until now, to let this last just a second longer and that’s exactly what happened. As soon as kuroo pulled away from kenma’s lips he rested his forehead against his.

“Damn it. I’m gonna think about that for the next 6 months.” His voice was low enough for just them to hear.

Kenma felt his face grow hot, none the less the side of his lips curved ever so slightly. “Me too.”

They stayed speechless for some time before kuroo placed another kiss onto kenma’s forehead and reached over him to open the door. “This means I get another date with you right?”

“Possibly.”

“I'll just assume that means yes... Goodnight nerd.”

“Goodnight Kuro

_______

Epilogue

“It’s just mini golf.”

“It’s not just mini golf. It’s a competition and I’m a very sore loser.” For what felt like the 100th time to kenma, kuroo re positioned himself with the golf club in hand to angle himself better at the golf ball.

Next week would be their 9 month anniversary. Kenma had introduced kuroo to his friends early on. Considering they were the one’s that set him up. Bokuto and kuroo clicked instantly, it took Akaashi a little longer. None the less the four of you got along great over time. In fact it was almost a monthly thing that the four of you would go on double dates. Kenma even got to meet some of kuroo’s friends. Oikawa and Tsukki. One was so beyond full of himself and the other enjoyed poking at peoples every imperfection. Even if they made kenma want to rip his hair out he did his best to be friendly with them

“Well you’ve been at this for 10 minutes already...” kenma groaned under his breath.

“Skill like kuroo’s takes patience kenma.” Bokuto patted kenma’s back.

Akaashi was quiet but still seemed amused by everyone around him.

Kenma rolled his eyes. He leaned against a railing, pulling out his phone to pass the time.

“Aha!” Kuroo high fived bokuto when his golf ball went straight into the hole. “See Ken? Patience and preciseness always wins.”

“It was just luck.” Kenma stepped forward to go next. He had no idea how to play _. Shit._ There was no way he was going to tell this to any of them or he’d never hear the end of it. Instead he repeated kuroo’s sequence of shifting the club at different angles. It must’ve been too awkwardly done because he immediately heard kuroo whisper something to his friends.

Kuroo muffled a laughter into his hand. “You don’t know how to play huh?”

“I do too.”

“Alright then go. Since you were so impatient.”

He closed his eyes before turning around to face his boyfriend. “Fine.” He mumbled defeat.

Kuroo smirked. “It’s okay ken. Not all of us are as athletic as my self.”

“Again, it’s just mini golf.”

Kuroo positioned himself behind kenma, wrapping his arms around his waist to place his hands onto Kenma’s, that were gently gripped around the pole. “It’s simple actually. Just imagine an invisible line from the ball to the hole. Pretend like your hitting a baseball, just upside down." He retracted his hands to hit the ball forward with the club. Instantly getting it in on his first try.

"Ha!" Kuroo let the club fall to the ground, squeezing kenma from behind. Out of pure excitement he attacked the side of his face with scattered kisses.

<p>"Kuro, we're in public..." Kenma could feel his cheeks turning red with heat but he didn't care for the first time. Kuroo managed to bring out a side of him he never even knew existed. Which meant that for once kenma wouldn't care if people stared at him in disgust if he made out with his boyfriend. He finally felt complete and was willing to go through hell and back for kuroo without even a second thought.

He wasn't ashamed of his past relationships anymore because they were what led him to where he is now and kenma was forever grateful for that.

"I feel like we're interrupting their celebratory akaashi.." Bokuto leaned into akaashi's ear to whisper, not so quietly.

Akaashi looked the opposite direction of the couple in front of them. "Just a little bit."

"My bad we'll get a room next time!" Kuroo shouted, letting kenma out of his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this short little fic !! <3  
> this was my first time trying out this platform I’m still super confused but excited to post ngl <33
> 
> Follow my wattpad ! @shiguresmessyhouse


End file.
